This application relates generally to a key fob assembly with an internal reinforcement member.
Key fob assemblies are known and used to initiate a wide variety of functions, particularly vehicle functions. Some key fobs include buttons for locking and unlocking a vehicle, for example. Vehicle operators often transport the key fob in their pocket or purse when not operating the vehicle.
Typical key fobs are exposed to a wide range of outside forces and environmental conditions. If the key fob is inadequately supported, some forces, such as those introduced when the key fob is dropped or crushed, can cause severe damage. Key fob manufacturers often require that the key fobs they manufacture withstand certain loads to avoid high numbers of damaged key fobs. Many key fobs include structures for absorbing loads to ensure that the key fob remains usable after loading.
Key fob buttons move relative to other portions of the key fob. Adequately supporting areas of the key fob near the buttons is especially difficult because the moveable buttons require adequate area to move, but offer little support. Soft touch buttons are especially unsupportive. Accordingly, many key fobs include exposed support structures separating adjacent buttons on the key fob. Exposed supports between the buttons complicate the overall key fob design, are not aesthetically pleasing, and are difficult to clean. Exposed supports require space between adjacent buttons, which increases the size of the key fob.